starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Oswaft
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = | subsoorten = Vacuumbreathers | lengte = > 1.000 meter | gewicht = | leeftijd = > 1.000 jaar (?) | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = ThonBoka | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Oswaft vs Centrality 250px|thumb|Dreadnaught vs Oswaft De Oswaft waren een enorm groot species dat in het vacuüm kon overleven. De Oswaft leefden in de ThonBoka in de Centrality. Fysiologie De Oswaft konden langer dan 1000 meter worden en hun brein nam twee derde van hun totale massa in beslag. Het andere derde waren spieren voor hun enorme vleugels. Oswaft leken op de Corellian Sea Ray, alleen werden ze veel groter. Wanneer ze op leeftijd waren en Elders werden, konden ze 1000 meter lang worden. Oswaft hadden een doorschijnend uitzicht en hadden tentakels hangen aan hun onderkant. Aan hun hoofd hadden ze twee antennes. Oswaft voedden zich voortdurend met kleine bepantserde wezens en semi-planten die in de golven van de ThonBoka zwommen. Oswaft konden ook ruw materiaal verwerken en afvalstoffen tot voedingsstoffen of ander materiaal, zoals edelstenen. De biologie van de Oswaft was organisch-elektrisch en niet elektrochemisch, zoals bij de meeste wezens. Ze hadden de kracht om enorme microgolven te genereren met een enorme kracht. Door die kracht op te wekken, konden Oswaft zelfs tijd en ruimte buigen en een soort mini-jumps maken in Hyperspace. Dat gaf hen de snelheid van een het equivalent van een Hyperdrive met klasse 2.0. Ze konden ook een soort projectie van zichzelf aanmaken, waardoor vijanden konden worden misleid. De Oswaft gebruikten hun golven ofwel als wapen ofwel als communicatiemiddel. Een ander wapen van de Oswaft was hun eigenschap om elektromagnetische pulsen op te wekken. Door die pulsen werden meestal de sensoren van schepen overladen met data. Indien Oswaft riepen naar de vijanden was de puls zo sterk dat schepen meestal werden vernietigd. Cultuur De Oswaft verlieten nooit de ThonBoka voor de Open Sea uit vrees om te sterven van honger. De Oswaft waren daardoor erg conservatief en hun samenleving stagneerde door een gebrek aan sociaal contact met anderen. Toch veranderde hun samenleving toen een jonge Oswaft, genaamd Lehesu, het aandurfde om door de Open Sea te reizen. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid bracht de Oswaft uiteindelijk in contact met de gokker en smokkelaar Lando Calrissian. Calrissian introduceerde het concept van gokken en spellen in de samenleving van de Oswaft, een concept dat sinds de ontmoeting met Calrissian een van de peilers werd in hun samenleving. De Oswaft waren extreem intelligent aangezien het ontcijferen van de moeilijke codes van het Empire als kinderspel door hen werd beschouwd. Doordat de Oswaft enkel in de ruimte konden leven, konden ze enkel worden ontmoet door schepen. Lehesu dacht lange tijd dat de Millennium Falcon een persoon was, omdat het concept van een ruimteschip hem en de andere Oswaft onbekend was. De oudste en grootste Oswaft hadden erg lange namen met tal van eretitels. Die Elders zetelden in de Cave of Elders, een ronddraaiende bol in de ThonBoka die uit duizenden edelstenen was vervaardigd. Geschiedenis Rond 3 BBY kwamen de Oswaft in nauwe schoentjes te zitten. De nieuwsgierigheid van Lehesu had de interesse gewekt van de Centrality dat de ThonBoka kwam blokkeren met als doel de Oswaft uit te hongeren. De destructieve kracht van Lehesu baarde hen zorgen, ook al hadden de Oswaft geen kwaad doel voor ogen. Lando Calrissian en Vuffi Raa kwamen de Oswaft bijstaan, de soort van hun nieuwe vriend Lehesu. Lando introduceerde het concept van gokken en spelen bij de Oswaft, maar toen ze werden betrokken in het gevecht tegen de Centrality moesten de wezens hun bijzondere krachten gebruiken. Met hun zelf gegenereerde microgolven vormden ze een bijzonder groot gevaar voor de blokkade. Het was echter Rokur Gepta die de Oswaft tot een halt riep. Met zijn Electromagnetic Torpedo doodde hij een heleboel Oswaft, waaronder de overblijvende Elders. De Silentium zorgden ten slotte voor het einde van de schermutselingen na de dood van Rokur Gepta. De Centrality droop af en Lehesu werd als nieuwe Elder gekozen. Lehesu wilde echter de ruimte blijven verkennen en wou dat zijn volk zich niet langer zou laten leiden door ouderlingen. Bron *Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka *Star Wars Gamer 5 – A Campaign Guide to the Centrality *The Essential Guide to Chronology *The Essential Reader's Companion category:Oswaft